


The skating I liked best

by HeadFullOfCanons



Series: Tumblr Prompts and Requests [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bodyswap, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadFullOfCanons/pseuds/HeadFullOfCanons
Summary: Yuuri on ice soulmate AU where the first time Viktor and Yuuri switch is in the middle of Yuuri's first grand prix performance. (they aren't fully clear on what's happening and Yuuri doesn't know he switched with Viktor specifically)





	

“Show me the skating, that you can honestly say you liked best.”

The advice Victor gave me yesterday still resonated in my mind, as I slid towards the center of the ice. I could hear the crowd cheer for me, as I went into position, waiting for the music to set in. I gave the ring on my finger one last kiss, feeling its cold against my lips, then the music set in.

By now I was used to the sounds, the moves, the feeling. Yet there was something different about today. Not only was the atmosphere different from any other tournament I had ever participated in, my skating would be different too.

It took a while to convince him to let me attempt a quad flip, but I knew he would want to see me land it and then he would be the one cheering the loudest, from his place by the side of the rink.

Since then, I had focused practice time on the quadruple flip, but my success rate was still low. Yet I decided to go for it anyway.

During the approach I could feel my body getting lighter. A sensation overflowing me from had to toe and when I finally leaped, I felt my mind going blank for a second.

When my feet reached the ground again something was different. I didn’t hear the scraping noise, my blades would usually make on the ice. I didn’t even feel like having blades under my feet anymore. Looking up I could see myself dancing on the ice, clearer than I had ever seen anything without my glasses on.

My first immediate though was, if I had died, or if this was some weird out of body experience. But it didn’t matter at the time. Everything that mattered to me were the jumps. And so I continued my performance, while watching myself perform the same moves on the ice.

The weird experience ended as abruptly as it had started. Once the music ended I fell on my knees, feeling the cold ice beneath me again. My body felt heavy from exhaustion and my knees trembled slightly. From somewhere far away I could here the audience clapping for me.

I remembered the way I saw myself move on the ice earlier. Maybe it had really been the way I liked it best.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my [Tumblr](http://headfullofcanons.tumblr.com/) , if you want to drop me a request too feel free to do so ;)


End file.
